welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 18 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 18_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 22:33-23 Okay 22:33-27 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:33-54 Heyo, Sab! 22:34-16 hi Saburra 22:34-18 hey Frost 22:34-55 How is it going? 22:34-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:35-58 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:36-20 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-33 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:40-39 *cri* She left. 22:41-16 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 22:41-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:41-33 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:41-42 she's back 22:42-04 uh i was typing up something on another website 22:42-32 Yay 22:43-21 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-40 imma head out now. bye bye 22:43-47 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 22:43-49 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:43-51 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 22:43-52 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 22:44-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:45-48 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:45-50 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:46-15 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:46-55 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:47-34 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-04 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:48-53 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-59 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:49-20 I’m so LONELLYYYYYYY 22:49-59 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:50-40 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:50-48 ~ 2001 Cartoon has joined the chat ~ 22:50-50 <2001 Cartoon> hiiiiiiii 22:50-56 Heyo 22:51-14 I like trains. 22:51-51 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:51-57 ~ Blood Moon-Z has joined the chat ~ 22:52-02 woops lmao 22:52-32 ~ Blood Moon-Z has left the chat ~ 22:52-47 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:53-12 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-20 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:53-22 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:53-27 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:53-42 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:54-21 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-02 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:55-28 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-58 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:56-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:56-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:57-03 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-09 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:57-10 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:57-11 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:57-32 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:59-49 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:01-07 ~ QE1 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-08 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:01-28 Lol 23:02-37 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-48 ~ QE1 has left the chat ~ 23:02-57 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 23:03-25 /me tackle hugs bestie 23:04-33 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 23:04-38 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 23:04-42 Hey guys! 23:04-53 Hey Banstral 23:05-06 Hi feather... 23:05-11 /me hugs back 23:05-12 outclaw pls 23:05-23 Titan? What's wrong? 23:06-09 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-26 I feel so emotionally low right now I cant feel happiness right now 23:06-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:07-09 Oh... 23:07-40 lets just say today is by far the worst day I have had in a long time 23:07-47 Think of the new godzilla 23:07-49 and I havent felt good nor fine in the past month 23:07-54 Even THAT wont help me 23:07-56 Ive tried 23:08-07 you know its bad when Godzilla doesn't help 23:10-01 Well, why is it bad. 23:10-11 ~ Pearl336 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-22 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:10-22 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-52 I would rather not talk abou it 23:10-56 /me hugs 23:11-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:11-38 Hi Pearl 23:11-42 Heya 23:11-54 mmkay 23:11-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:12-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:12-10 thanks pearl I appreciate it 23:12-16 Yw ice 23:12-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:13-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:13-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:14-34 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 23:14-40 Heya frost 23:15-04 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 23:15-31 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-46 ~ Pearl336 has left the chat ~ 23:20-43 ~ Pearl336 has joined the chat ~ 23:21-33 ~ Pearl336 has left the chat ~ 23:22-27 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:22-30 <2001 Cartoon> aaaaaaa 23:23-07 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:23-10 how do you tell if a guy likes you 23:23-11 hi galax 23:23-48 hi 23:26-06 ~ Sierra sakura has joined the chat ~ 23:26-15 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:26-37 I just came when chat died, didn't I. hi! 23:27-04 and bye v_v 23:27-06 ~ Sierra sakura has left the chat ~ 23:27-16 <2001 Cartoon> owo 23:27-34 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:27-35 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:32-04 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:32-34 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:33-26 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:33-49 do you guys think girls are confusing 23:33-57 @all 23:34-13 yes 23:34-16 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:34-19 i know you do 23:34-21 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:34-24 that's what our conversation is XD 23:35-21 EXACTLY 23:37-52 men are confusing too 23:40-00 People in general are confusing. 23:40-30 blizzard spitting the truth 23:40-33 xD 23:42-03 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:42-05 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:43-00 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:43-04 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:43-35 Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing 23:43-35 why are guys confusing 23:43-35 cries 23:43-35 23:43-35 7:39 23:43-35 IceTitan63 23:43-35 why are you girls confusing 23:43-35 cries 23:43-35 23:43-35 7:39 23:43-35 Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing 23:43-35 why are you men confusing 23:43-35 23:43-35 7:40 23:43-35 IceTitan63 23:43-35 idk why are you GIRLS so confusing? 23:43-35 *! 23:43-35 23:43-35 7:40 23:43-35 Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing 23:43-35 why cant men just tell us they like us 23:43-35 ?! 23:43-35 23:43-35 7:42 23:43-35 IceTitan63 23:43-35 why cant women just tell us they like us?! 23:43-35 23:43-35 7:42 23:43-35 Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing 23:43-35 why cant men be honest? 23:43-35 ?!* 23:43-35 23:43-35 7:43 23:43-35 IceTitan63 23:43-35 why cant women be honest?!?! 23:43-38 someone settle this 23:43-46 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:43-53 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:44-12 Because nobody is particularly good at being honest? 23:44-19 Or not confusing? 23:44-21 Why cant people be honest? 23:44-29 XD 23:44-34 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:44-35 im laughing and I dont want too 23:46-03 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:46-44 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:46-57 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:47-13 you ever hear that one song that your just emotionally not prepared for 23:47-18 and your just like 23:47-23 "this is happening I guess" 23:47-25 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:47-49 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:48-32 not that i remember 23:48-59 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:49-19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQlqrDL5N9Q 23:49-48 oh yeah that 23:49-50 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:50-12 ~ 2001 Cartoon has left the chat ~ 23:50-43 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:51-35 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:51-47 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:52-27 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:53-23 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:54-03 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:54-22 dang it playlist 23:54-57 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:55-38 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:55-55 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:56-36 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:57-01 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:58-19 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:58-24 ~ Forge the Hybrid has joined the chat ~ 23:58-25 HellO! 23:58-31 hiiii forge... 23:58-34 Heyyy 23:58-46 Hey Vappy! 23:59-03 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:59-04 hi frog 23:59-08 for some reason I tend to capitalize the "o" of hello,,, 23:59-14 thats 23:59-16 nice 23:59-41 not sure why, I mean the shift key is pretty far away 23:59-43 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:59-57 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:59-58 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~